Sweet Dream
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Hakuryuu tiene un sueño extraño y tsurugi le ayuda a su amigo a entender que es lo que soñó y que debería hacer , pasen y lean...(yaoi)


saludos les traigo este "kyohaku" dedicado a mi amiga y sempai **x**_**erxef, **_espero sea del agrado a todas las fans de esta parejita.

* * *

**Titulo : Sweet dream.**

_Hakuryuu x Kyosuke _Onet_shot.

-(º)- _pensamiento o susurro_\- (yaoi)

* * *

-¡Ha! Haku... ryuu…Duele...-

La alarma sonaba como cada día, despertando al peliblanco que domina en su cama en lo que era un buen sueño.

\- ¡he!... ya desperté... -subiendo su mano a la frente - tengo tanto calor y estamos en pleno otoño - sentándose sobre la cama - ... he qué es... - alzando la sabana y echar una mirada - …. ¿Pero qué? -sonrojándose un poco-

Hakuryuu tomo toda la ropa de cama y la llevo a la lavandería , se alegraba que ningún SEED, estuviera cerca - si hakuryuu estaba en edén , la isla donde entrenaba con muchos chicos con una gran habilidad y talento para el futbol - miraba como la ropa daba vueltas en la lavadora de esas grande que se usan en lavanderías públicas, estaba distraído no entendía que había pasado, era primera vez que le pasaba desde que cumplió 13 años, estaba tan concentrado que no noto la llegada de su amigo y enemigo a la vez...

\- lavando ropa desde muy temprano, eso es extraño y más en ti, hakuryuu - tomándolo por sorpresa-  
\- ¡ha! -Gritando - ¡tsurugi!- girándose y encontrándose con kyosuke - ¿Qué?...-tapándose con la camisa la entrepierna ya que solo tenía un pequeño bóxer-  
-¡ha! …lo sintió, no es como que hubiese visto algo, creo que te asuste mucho ya que... bueno...-

-Quiero decir, eso es muy normal para un chico, bueno me voy, nos vemos-  
-¡hey! Tsurugi -tomándolo del hombro- así que sabes que pasa, ¡cierto!, qué diablos le para mi cuerpo  
\- ¿¡he!? dices "que"...hakuryuu eso… tuviste un sueño húmedo, ¿no es así?-  
-un sueño húmedo ?... que quieres decir con un "sueño húmedo"-

\- cuando te despertarse, tu ropa interior estaba mojada, ¿o no?-  
-s-sí-  
-veras, …hay una leyenda en uno de los antiguos pueblos de esta isla que dice que eso era prueba irrefutable de que esa noche un dios del futbol bajo y te vendido...o eso escuche...  
-¡enserio!-  
-no, se me ha ocurrido apenas….-  
-¡que! -Molesto, tanto que casi saca su kenshin -  
-lo siento -(º) realmente no tiene idea-... hakuryuu exactamente que to de sueño tuviste  
\- ¡he! Bueno...-

-está bien te diré, un sueño húmedo es cuando eyaculas en medio del sueño, solo pasa eso-  
-¿eya...que?  
-no me digas que ¿enserio tuviste un sueño erótico? -  
-hmm, n-no-  
-que, ¿estaba shuu en el o algo así?-  
-hey dije que no...-sonrojándose y darse vuelta para irse- ya es suficiente-  
-he, que extraño ¡hee¡ hakuryuu -tomándolo de la muñeca- ven conmigo un segundo - llevándoselo con el de la lavandería-  
-hmm, ¿qué pasa a dónde vamos ?-

-nadie nos molestara aquí-  
-¿pero? por qué venimos aquí -mirando extrañado la bodega para el uso de mantenimiento y material para la lavandería-

-hay una forma de no tener esos sueños mientras duermes, quieres que te enseñe-  
-¡que!  
-hakuryuu, sabes que es la masturbación - haciendo que el otro mirase al pelimorado.-  
-mas-tur-ba-que?-  
-realmente no sabes nada cierto, dije masturbación-  
-¡ya escuche!-  
-eso es cuando - llevando su mano a la entrepierna del otro-  
-hey...Tsurugi, donde se supone que estas tocando -alterado y sonrojarse un poco-  
-como dije, no sabes nada del tema de la masturbación-  
-y tú te crees un experto-  
-no mucho, pero se lo que es aun que no lo llevo a la práctica-  
-bueno, entonces solo dime yo lo hago –alegándose del otro-  
\- bueno te diré, lo primero que hay que hacer es que tu pene se ponga duro-  
-¿¡ ponerse duro !? -preocupándose un poco por esas palabras-  
-¡Vamos!-  
-¿enserio?-  
-bueno lo hare yo - llevado sus manos a la entrepierna de hakuryuu- esto es normal no, dijo ambos somos chicos no hay nada de malo en hacer esto, todos lo hacen sabes, es normal-  
-¿eso no es verdad cierto?-  
-es la verdad, creme, esta vez lo es-  
-que estás haciendo.  
-no dije que tenía que ponerse duro, mira...de esta forma, masajéalo así  
-¡haa! Espera...yo tsurugi-  
-vez comienza a ponerse duro-  
-espera, basta es suficiente-alegándolo de su miembro-  
-que, ¿no se siente bien?...-  
-suficiente-  
-bueno Creo que siempre puedes imaginar que es la mano de alguien más, no sé cómo shuu o quien quieras...-  
-¡Que!-  
-aunque no imagino a shuu haciendo algo como esto, inclusive es extraño lo haga yo-  
-el no haría nada como esto, eso tenlo seguro -tapándose con ambas manos su miembro y sentir su cara arder-  
-no sé porque hago esto -tomándolo del hombro- en fin, solo me molesta decirte como siempre como se hace todo-

Tsurugi miro la cara de hakuryuu, sonrojado y bañaba en sudor, así que se acercó a él , sorprendiendo al otro tomo sus boxes y los bajo mientras se colocaba frente a él en chunchillas.

-¡hey, tsurugi-  
-si se siente mal, solo avísame-

Eso fue todo lo que dijo el pelimorado para solo después tomar el miembro de hakuryuu y llevarlo a cu boca sin tomarle importancia, mientras que hakuryuu se sorprendía, no se creía lo que miraba en ese momento, tsurugi tenía su miembro en su boca

-hey...no hagas...eso...es...-

Tsurugi comenzó a lamer el miembro de hakuryuu sin escuchar media palabra que salía de la boca del otro, comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo como si no le importara lo mucho lo que hacía, mientras que hakuryuu solo se retorcía de pie y contra la pared,

Sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente cada vez más, sentía una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo en especial en su miembro.

-¡ha! …detente, Creo que...-

Hakuryuu se corío se en la boca de tsurugi y un poco en su rostro, hakuryuu se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, pero no era el único, en el rostro de tsurugi era notable un leve sonrojo a causa de lo que había hecho y ocurrido.

-¡haaaa!, lo l-lo siento mucho tsurugi-  
-está bien, está bien, yo continúe y te lleve a esto , después de todo, ni siquiera sé por qué seguí...bueno, eso es todo, ya te ayude ,no hay nada más que hacer -poniéndose de pie y darse vuelta para irse-...así que me voy ya-  
-espera un momento -tomándolo de la mano-  
-¡he!, qué cosa-  
-no es justo -acercándose e intentar colocar su mano en la entrepierna- que sea el único en sacar esa cosa  
-no, no ,no, no es necesario hagas lo mismo, yo solo...haaa!-gritando al sentir la mano de hakuryuu sobre él-  
-!El tuyo también esta duro que pasa¡-  
-no necesita gritar, estas muy cercas sabes-  
-lo hare, hare lo mismo, así que siéntate-

-¡hey!, tienes que bajar más las piernas, sabes-quitándole el pantalón  
-sí, lose -sonrojado-

Hakuryuu bajo el pantalón de tsurugi con todo y bóxer y mientras estaba sentado sobre una caja de madera, tomo su miembro y aun sonrojado por lo ocurrido y por lo que iba a hacer, introdujo el miembro de tsurugi en su boca por completo y comenzó a ir en vaivén, como tsurugi se lo había hecho a él, Tsurugi comenzaba a sentirse caliente y que su cara se sonrojara y sudaba mientras veía a hakuryuu lamiendo su miembro.

-s-se siente bien...hakuryuu, ¿pero? –tomándolo del rostro y acercarlo a su cara- eso es suficiente -  
-pero todavía no a salió esa cosa-  
-hay otra forma de hacerlo-  
-¿otra forma? y que demonios es...-

Hakuryuu no pido terminar de hablar ya que tsurugi lo calló uniendo sus labios con los de él, en lo que fue un beso apasionado, lleno de pasión y calor, el beso era movido y rápido, pero se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

-he...hakuryuu -hablando un poco sofocado- ...t-te acostaría boca abajo un momento mientras cierras los ojos, por mí.  
-¿mis ojos?, ¿para que?-  
-solo hazlo, si

-mantenlos cerrado hasta que te diga, de acuerdo-  
-es bien... supongo-

Hakuryuu cerro lo ojos sin más que decir acostándose boca arriba, mientras que tsurugi embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, bajo un poco él bóxer de hakuryuu que de por sí ya estaba abajo y sostuvo su miembro hasta que se sentó sobre el de lleno, provocando que hakuryuu sintiera como se apretaba un poco su miembro.

-hey, t-tsurugi...que pasa-  
-puedes abrir los ojos ahora...-  
-tsurugi... ¿!qué haces!?-

Hakuryuu se sorprendió a ver que su miembro estaba dentro de tsurugi completamente, estaba tan rojo y sorprendido, no creía nada, sentía se desmayaría de la impresión.

-¿¡estás bien...tsurugi!?-  
-si estoy bien-  
-ahora, como esto de la "eyaculación" funciona entonces-  
-bueno...de esta forma- comenzando a moverse-  
-hey, espera...estas…frotas mi interior-  
-esto lo haces por mí ... o no, no te preocupes por mí-  
-esto es totalmente diferente a tu boca-  
-¿enserio?, entonces , quieres decir que mi interior se siente bien, no. Vamos mueve tus caderas un poco, yo estaré bien-

-¿enserio?-

Hakuryuu hizo caso y comenzó a moverse haciendo que si miembro entrara más y más en tsurugi. haciendo que ambos comenzaran a gemir , los movimientos eran rápidos cada vez, ambos comenzaban a gemir y sentía como sus cuerpos se calentaban, más y más con cada movimiento,  
Hakuryuu beso a tsurugi empujándolo para atra y recostarlo en el piso haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más profundos, mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo y le daba un muy caluroso beso , mientras comenzaba a masturbar su miembro y hacer que sus gemidos fueran más altos y sonoros,  
Tanto frenesí hizo que tsurugi terminara corriéndose, de igual forma hakuryuu termino por hace lo mismo, hakuryuu salió de tsurugi y se colocó a un lado mientras buscaba su ropa y se vistieron , y en medio del silencio que se había creado...

-hey...hakuryuu…-  
-¿Qué?…-  
-no, nada olvídalo,- terminado de vestirse y rascarse la mejilla- si...al final me hiciste sentir bien también-  
-he, si, supongo-  
-bueno, creo que al final bien pudiste imaginar que fue con shuu o alguien más, así como tu sueño-

-y abasta, no tuve ningún sueño con shuu, ni me importa, con quien soñé fue contigo no shuu, deja de meterlo en la conversación…-

-he...fue conmigo-

-he...no olvídalo, no dije nada –poniéndose de pie y dirigirse a la salida-

-espera así que –tomándolo del hombro- ese sueño erótico era conmigo, ¡he!-

-¡olvídalo!-

-no, espera-

-no, me voy-

-espera hakuryuu-

-hey tsurugi, te vez feliz, te ha pasado algo bueno desde que llegaste a esta isla – preguntaba uno de sus compañeros de "kuro no kishidan"-

-se podría decir...que si-

A lo lejos veía a hakuryuu entrenar con su equipo "Unlimited Shining", el cual a notar la mirada de tsurugi sobre él se giró dándole la espalda con un leve sonrojo sobre él, a lo cual tsurugi sonrió en una pequeña mueca y se fue de ahí con su nuevo equipo.

* * *

espero fuera del agrado este onet-shot que hice de esta parejita...

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ **_bye-bye...


End file.
